The Annals of Rex
by LeftherianSalvager
Summary: SPOILERS: Post-game Consider this a collection of loosely connected oneshots depicting Rex's post-marriage life. This is a de facto sequel of The Aegis' Edge as well.
1. Leaving the Nest

**A few readers of** _ **The Aegis Edge**_ **posted that they wanted some type of sequel. While I never intended to write one, I figured it would make sense to do a series of loosely connected chapters capturing Rex's married life. They might not be true one-shots though because I don't want to constrain myself to that.**

 **Funny thing is I am starting to regret combining Pyra and Mythra into one being in my last story so let's just forget that part.**

* * *

As Rex, Pyra, Mythra, and Nia held hands, staring at the sunset, with the World Tree in the background, it seemed their life in Leftheria was perfect. Rex ended up marrying all three of them; it was too hard for him to choose between the three loves of his life. However, life in Leftheria seemed a bit too quiet. They were quite far from the rest of their friends, and it seemed that each day was much of the same. These routines caused Mythra to pop a question finally.

"Hey, Rex?" Mythra asked.

"Yeah? What's up, Mythra?"

"Don't you think it's time you grow up a bit?"

"Mythra!" Pyra scolded.

"I mean life in Fonsett is all good and stuff, but it's too quiet and a bit boring. I know Corinne and Gramps mean well, but aren't you supposed to move out once you get married?"

"I was wondering the same thing!" Nia said.

"I think we should let Rex decide," Pyra said.

"No, you are right, Mythra. I've had some thoughts about it. I just don't know where we would move. I don't know even know where to begin."

Mythra sighed. "Do I have to do all the work around here?"

"Hey, I keep Rex in line too," Nia said.

"Well okay, where do you all want to live?" Rex asked.

"How about Torigoth?" Pyra suggested.

"Nah, it's my old home, but most of my memories there sucked," Nia replied.

"Mythra?"

"Didn't you promise you'll take us to Elysium? I suppose the new land would be the most appropriate."

"All the houses are taken in the New Judicium and New Torna areas though," Pyra noted.

"I guess Rex will have to build one," Mythra said.

Nia and Pyra looked at each other. Asking Rex to move away from Fonsett was one thing. Asking him to figure out how to buy a house was a much more significant challenge.

"Do you really think Rex is going to figure out how to build a house? Mythra, you are so demanding," Nia said.

"I'll do it," Rex said.

"Are you sure, honey?" Pyra asked, grabbing Rex's hand and squeezing it.

"Yes, I'm sure."

"I'm with you then."

"Wow! Rex is going to act like a grownup now!" Mythra exclaimed.

Nia leaned over to whisper in Rex's ear. "You don't have to do this just to keep Mythra happy. I am just playing along with her," she said.

Rex shook his head at Nia. "Nia, I want to do this now."

"Do you even know anything about building a house? Or buying one?" Mythra asked.

"No, but I'm sure I'll find out if I ask Corinne or Gramps about it."

"Are you prepared to tell them you're leaving?" asked Pyra.

"Hmm, I haven't thought about that."

* * *

During dinner that night, Rex brought up the subject to Aunt Corinne.

"Hey, Aunt Corinne. What would you think if I told you that the girls and I are thinking about moving?" Rex asked.

"Oh, to where?" Corinne asked.

"We don't know yet."

Corinne thought about it for a few seconds and suddenly beamed.

"Oh, Rex, that's wonderful!" she exclaimed. "Sure, I will miss you, but now you've grown up. It's time to move on and find someplace to settle, and maybe start a family!"

The three girls blushed. Finally, Pyra spoke up.

"I don't think a Blade can have children," Pyra reminded Corinne.

"A flesh eater can though," Mythra blurted.

Nia winced and glanced at Rex.

"Look, let's just worry about the house first," Rex suggested, clearly sensing a bit of apprehension among the girls.

"I promised the girls I would take them to Elysium, so I guess the new house must be on that new hunk of land. I'm not sure how to get started, honestly."

"Well, Rex. I can't say I know anybody that can help you. Why not ask your friends? Zeke and Mòrag must have connections. Or maybe you could check in Argentum. Come on, Rex. Be resourceful," Corinne said.

"Let me take over instead, I'll handle it," Mythra said.

Rex felt somewhat relieved at Mythra's words for once.

"Go right ahead, Mythra."

"Right, tomorrow we will go meet Mòrag and ask her about the new houses the Ardanians are building since their Titan will soon die. I'm sure there's room for us."

"Tomorrow?"

"Yes! What? Look, I'm sorry that I can make decisions faster than you, Rex."

Nia and Pyra laughed nervously in the background as they listened to Mythra scold Rex like she always did. Even after their marriage, Mythra and Rex still had their banter. None of this got in the way of their love for each other. At the end of the day, Mythra and Rex still had their moments alone. She loved Rex deeply, and he loved her back. To an outsider, it wouldn't seem likely though.

That night, it was Mythra's turn to spend the night with Rex. To keep things simpler, the girls took turns to be with Rex each night. The bed in Corinne's house would only support two people. The remaining two girls would share a room when it wasn't their turn.

The room smelled of Mythra's lemon shampoo as she entered after taking a bath. Rex was already lying down in bed.

"Oh hello, Rexy," she said as she climbed into bed.

"Hi, Mythra."

"Look about today…"

"I'm perfectly fine with you taking charge."

"Okay, I was just making sure. How much gold do we have saved up again?"

"Oh, Pyra would probably have a better idea, but around four million? We earned a ton from all that salvaging I did while we went on our journey."

"You delegated all of the finances to Pyra didn't you?"

"Hey, that stuff is all boring, and she was willing to handle it."

"What do you do around here, Rex?" Mythra asked jokingly.

"I salvage for a living."

Mythra leaned over and kissed Rex. "You leave the house stuff to me then."

"I guess that sounds fine."

"Good because the house needs to have a few things to make me happy. Heated pool, hot tub…"

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! We aren't going to go broke over this right?"

"Jeez, Rex. Relax. I won't make us poor in the process. You should probably keep salvaging for a living though," Mythra said.

Mythra kissed Rex again and then turned off the lamp in the room. Mythra's body still glowed in the night, but it never bothered Rex.

* * *

In the next room, Pyra and Nia spent much of their time pondering the idea of finding a new place to settle.

"Honestly, I thought we would be living the rest of our lives out in Leftheria," Pyra said. "Life is peaceful here. I'm not sure why everyone is always on about moving away from your family."

"I'm still thinking about Corinne wanting Rex to move away and start a family. Rex was like a child yesterday. Suddenly, he's thinking about all these grown-up things. I do wish we would move a little slower, but Mythra wants Rex to grow up quickly it seems."

"I guess I need to figure out how to be a parent," Pyra mused.

"You're thinking too far ahead, Pyra. I doubt Rex is interested in being a parent any time soon. I guess living on our own would be kind of nice though, as much as I like our lives here."

"I suppose you are right. The idea of moving out does make for an interesting chapter. Perhaps it would be pretty fun."

"I don't know if fun is the right word, but it's close enough."

The girls stopped speaking and minutes later, they fell asleep.

* * *

The morning came, and Rex suddenly realized he hadn't told Azurda about his plan to leave Leftheria with his wives. So, he got up early. Mythra, sensing that her Driver was up, reluctantly got up too.

"Seriously, Rex. What the hell are you doing getting up this early? Is Gramps even awake at this hour?" she complained.

"What's going on, Rex?" Pyra said, groggily emerging from her room with Nia.

"Yeah, getting up this early is bullshit," Nia retorted.

"I need to tell Gramps we are leaving."

"This early? Are you out of your mind?" Nia said.

"I mean we are leaving for Mor Ardain today, right? What if we find a place and don't come back?"

"Titan's foot! Rex, are you dumb? People don't just get a house right away and move in!" Mythra said.

Pyra interjected. "Doesn't Gramps deserve to know ahead of time?"

"Yeah, he does, but not at this Architect-damn hour!" Nia remarked.

Azurda was already outside the house. The Titan peeked into the window, where Mythra could spot him.

"Gramps is right there anyway," Mythra said, opening the window.

"I heard you were running off with the girls. My boy's finally grown up," Azurda said.

"So you're okay with it?" Rex asked.

"I was wondering when you'd get out of here. I guess that day has finally come. Now I'm just waiting for a great-grandchild."

"One step at a time," Rex said, explicitly noting the flustered look on Nia's face.

"Would people shut up about starting a family already?" Nia said. Azurda appeared a bit taken aback, but didn't dwell too much on it. After all, they were still a little young and maybe it was best that they enjoyed life to the fullest.

"Fair enough, Nia. Good luck to you all!"

* * *

News of the arrival of Rex and his wives reached Mòrag, and she arranged for their authorization to enter New Judicium. The area was still under development and travel to there was still restricted. They didn't want random people squatting on the properties there. Mòrag waited for her friends to arrive at Anangham Dock. She spotted their ship off the coast around midday. She boarded the ship along with Brighid.

"Hello everyone," she greeted. Mythra stepped forward.

"You found one?" Mythra asked.

"Found what?" Rex asked.

"Yes. There is a house with what you are looking for, Mythra. It's located next to a hot spring which is exactly what you asked for."

"Whoa! Whoa! Hold it, how much does this house cost?" Pyra asked.

"Mythra didn't tell you?" Morag asked, raising her eyebrows.

"No, Mythra didn't tell us anything," Nia said.

"It's about three and a half million gold," Morag said.

"Are you kidding me, Mythra? We can't comfortably afford that!" Pyra shouted.

"Sure, we can, Rex told me we had four million gold," Mythra replied.

"Rex! Why did you tell her that?"

"She asked me?"

"Oh Rex, you should have let me talk to her about this. You know how I feel about our tight budget."

"Oh, shut up! We can afford it. Rex can do more salvaging if we run out of money," Mythra replied.

Nia and Morag, meanwhile, were laughing at the whole spectacle.

"Is this what our married life is going to be like? It's pretty hilarious. Personally, I don't give a crap where we live, but the place better have running water," Nia said to Morag.

"Oh Titan's Foot. I guess I should have made sure that all of them knew what Mythra was doing," Morag replied.

Brighid finally stepped in to break up the argument.

"Pyra, don't you think you're a little bit of a control freak here? It's not like you guys can't make more money. Even after buying the house, you will still have half a million gold left," Brighid said.

"I am not a control freak," Pyra said flatly. "I think you mistook me for Mythra."

"Whaat?! How am I a control freak?!"

"We'll buy the house," Rex said finally. "I'll make it work!"

"But Rex…" Pyra began.

"We'll figure it out. It's not like we're totally broke."

"You know, if money does become a problem, I can help," Morag said. "Mor Ardain isn't going to let the Aegis and her Driver starve."

"Thanks, Morag. I don't think it will come to that though. I think we'll manage just fine," Rex replied.

Pyra threw her hands up. "Alright, if Rex is fine, I'm sure we'll be fine."

"Come on, Pyra. Don't be like that," Rex said.

Pyra sighed and then took a seat.

"I don't know what she's mad about," Nia whispered to Mythra.

"She's mad that I called a shot for once," Mythra whispered back.

The girls didn't speak for the rest of the trip to New Judicium, but Rex could tell there were tensions between Mythra and Pyra. Having three wives was much harder than he thought. They would often disagree with each other. Rex wasn't a particularly successful peacemaker. However, usually, the disagreements resolved themselves. He hoped that the same would happen in this case.

As they arrived in New Judicium, Rex and friends stared in awe at the new city. The city appeared to be modeled off the deserted city of Elysium. However, most of the architecture appeared to be a cross between Ardanian and Urayan architecture. The entrance was lined with shops as most cities were. Some of the buildings were made of steel like the industrial look of Ardanian buildings, but others were mostly the dark brick commonly associated with the Urayans. As soon as the front gate attended checked their paperwork, they allowed the group to proceed. The broad cobblestone street opened up to the city square.

"Come along, this way," Morag said. She led them up a few flights of stairs. The steps took them up to a grassy hill, not unlike the one Rex saw in his visions about Elysium. Except that on this hill, instead of just greenery, there was a small row of unoccupied brick houses. There were still some workers putting the finishing touches on a few of them.

"Nobody has moved in here yet since much of the city is still under construction. However, it does appear to have what Mythra wants. What about you guys? Do you think it's okay?"

"Oh come on, it's perfect right?" Mythra asked.

"I'm not sure about having neighbors," Pyra said. "Most of Alrest knows who we are now. Won't it be distracting?"

"I could make sure that nobody unsavory buys the house next to yours," Morag suggested. "Most of the individuals moving in will be families of Ardanian and Gormotti soldiers. I doubt they will give you too much trouble."

"I suppose so. This whole neighbor thing is just new to me."

"I'll just bash 'em up if they give us any trouble," Nia said.

"Um, that sounds like a bad idea," Rex said.

"Let's have a look, I guess," Pyra suggested.

Rex and the girls stepped into one of the completed houses. The house had one floor like Corinne's, but it several more rooms. It also had wood floors. The entrance put you right into the living room which they lacked in Leftheria. There were a small fireplace and chimney in the middle. Off to the left was a small hallway leading into the kitchen which was quite spacious.

"Oh well, I think this kitchen is much nicer! I could store more ingredients, and the stove is larger!" Pyra commented, excitedly.

The kitchen had a large wood-burning stove which would allow Pyra to cook more things at once. The counters were also much broader.

Nia was busy checking out the three bedrooms which were to the right side of the living room. They were fully furnished with beds and nightstands. Nia particularly liked that the rooms were much larger than at Corinne's house.

"You know, if we decided in the far future that we want a family, this would certainly be enough room."

Mythra was just staring at the hot tub in the bathroom.

"Ah yes! I have always wanted one of these!"

"Do you like it, Rex? If so, I can get an agent over here, so you can get the process started."

"Well, it certainly feels like Elysium. I want to hear what the girls think."

"We'll take it," they said in unison.

* * *

The agent met them at an exchange at the town square. After a few words and a few signatures, especially since all his wives had to sign, Rex was 3.5 Million Gold poorer.

"I should go salvage, so we don't starve," Rex said.

"Yeah, let's head back to Leftheria for now to do that. After all, you left all your cylinders at home," Pyra said.

"We do also need to move our stuff out," Nia remarked.

"Let's make sure we earn 500,000 gold from salvaging."

"Oh, Pyra, you are so demanding," Rex said.

"Am I? I'm sorry," Pyra apologized.

"I was just joking; learning from Mythra a bit."

"Hey, I'm not that big of an asshole! I wouldn't ever diss my own sister!" Mythra yelled.

"Anyways, should we get a move on?" Nia asked.

The four of them stepped onto the ship back to Leftheria, excited to begin a new chapter in their lives.


	2. Move In Day - Part 1

Chapter 2 – Move-In Day – Part 1

 **Sorry, this took way longer than I expected. I had some health issues come up and then work got pretty insane. Then some animals chewed up my fiber line, so I had limited internet. By the time all that died down, I realized I hadn't written anything for about a month. I'm back and alive. Enjoy!**

* * *

"What are you doing here, Shellhead?" Nia asked.

"To help Rex move into his new pad," Zeke replied.

"That explains why Poppi, Tora, and everyone else is here. You'll just break shit with your luck."

"Wha-what?! That's not fair. I have better luck than…than Kasandra."

Nia burst into laughter. "You can't be serious, Zeke! There's no competition there."

"Now, now, my lady. Let's be nicer to Zeke," Dromarch suggested.

"Yeah! Listen to your Blade!" Zeke nodded vigorously.

Over to the side, Pyra was busy packing her large collection of kitchen supplies. Rex was attempting to help, but he wasn't particularly adept at figuring out Pyra's sorting system.

"Rex, the spatulas don't go with the eating utensils," Pyra said.

"Oh…uhh…sorry," Rex said.

"Oh, and the knives used for meat shouldn't be with the vegetable knives. Rex, honey, maybe you should start on your clothes instead?"

"I'm sorry."

Pyra hugged Rex. "Don't worry about it, sweetheart."

Mythra and Poppi were moving boxes out of the house. Nia went over to help.

"Poppi wonders why Rex want to move," said the artificial blade.

"Well, humans like to move when they get older," Nia said.

"Why?"

"Well, because it's like a sign you've grown up."

"Should Poppi move out and leave Tora because she is grown up Blade?"

Nia and Mythra looked at each other, and both hesitated to speak.

"Well, no. Blades are different," Nia replied.

"Oh, I see."

As Poppi carried another box out of the house, Nia tapped Mythra on the shoulder.

"Hey, Mythra. Can we talk?" she asked.

Mythra set her box down and nodded. "Sure, is something wrong?"

"Not here, let's go further away. Like to the Village Guardian."

"Uh, okay. If that's what you want."

The two girls told Rex that they were going to take a rest and then headed off to the Village Guardian. Nia looked around to make sure nobody had followed them. The coast was clear, so she sat down on the steps.

"I don't know about this, moving out thing," Nia said. "Everyone appears to talk about a family, and I'm not sure if I'm ready for that."

"Chill out. Nobody is forcing you to have a family. Rex isn't ready for that either. Do you see Rex as a father? I seriously doubt that he's going to jump into this either."

"That's easier for you to say. You and Pyra are both Blades."

"You know, there's no evidence that a Blade can't get pregnant. There hasn't been a Blade and Driver marriage for a long time. I wouldn't be surprised if that were just a myth."

"Really?"

"I don't know. I might just be talking out of my ass."

"Then I hope it's Pyra then. She's more 'motherly' than we are."

"You got that right."

Nia hugged Mythra. "Thank you."

"Uhh…no worries. Is that all you were worried about?"

"I guess…"

"Mythraaaa! Niaaaaa!" Pyra shouted.

"The Fire Blade walked over to the guardian."

"Oh, that's where you are."

"What are you here for?"

"Zeke, Poppi, and Rex can finish moving. Tora is still in awe of Poppi's power, so I took the opportunity to sneak away for a break."

"Oh, Mythra and I were just uh…talking," Nia said.

"About?"

"About how we would fare raising kids," Mythra said.

"W-what? Now, why would you be talking about that?" Pyra said, blushing and looking exasperated.

"I figured you'd make the best mother," Mythra teased.

"No-no! Who said that? I can't be a parent! I'm a blade!"

"Are you sure about that?"

"What do you mean?"

"I don't think it's written that Blades can't get pregnant," Mythra quipped.

"Mythra..I…"

"I'm sure Rex used protection."

"Uhhh…Yeah…sure he did."

"Oh Mythra, I think you're giving Pyra a panic attack."

"Fiiine, I'm just messing with you, sis."

"You don't think Blades can have babies?"

"I never said that, Pyra."

"Argghhh! So they can?"

"How would I know? Blade-Driver marriages aren't documented that well."

"It's okay, Pyra. We're all in this together…oh Architect, I'm starting to sound like Rex…" Nia said. She gave Pyra a kiss on the cheek.

"I think everything is all packed. Saet's Lumber Co delivered our furniture to the new house yesterday according to Mòrag, so I guess all that's left is to get going," Pyra said.

"Ladies first! Come on; we don't have all day!" Zeke shouted.

"Jeez, he's so rude!" Mythra complained loudly. "No wonder he hasn't found a woman yet."

"Hey! I heard that!"

They had loaded all their belongings onto a large carriage. Azurda had decided to give them a hand, loading most of it onto his back.

Meanwhile, Rex was talking to Aunt Corinne.

"I-I'll miss you," he said.

"Oh, Rex. I couldn't be happier. Yes, it's bittersweet to see you go, but you've grown so much. Your journey as matured you so much. Don't be a stranger. Stop by when you can. I'm sure the ladies will take good care of you," Corinne said.

"Yeah, they will," Rex said, nodding in agreement.

Corinne burst into laughter.

"I presume they already are given that look on your face."

"Wha-what? What look?"

"Oh, nothing. Hope your bedroom situation works out though."

"Wha?"

"Rex! Let's get a move on!" Mythra shouted.

"Hold on a sec; let me say goodbye to Corinne again too," Pyra said.

"Take good care of him," Corinne said.

"I will, you know I've always done that."

"Good, I'm not sure if he knows how lucky he is to have you as his Blade and wife."

"Oh, well, I'm lucky to have him as a Driver and husband."

"Ha, he's still a bit scrawny, but hey, if you say so."

"I'd better go now."

"Have a safe trip. Keep Rex out of trouble," Corinne said as she pulled Pyra into an embrace.

Azurda helped move all their stuff to the dock where a ship waited. Zeke decided to find out more about Rex's life with the girls.

"How does the bedroom situation work?" Zeke asked.

Rex was taken aback by the question.

"Uhhhh…that's a little private don't you think?" he replied.

"Oh, I see. Uhh…well…I meant, do you all fit in one bed?"

"We will now with the bed in the new house."

"That'll make for interesting nights."

"Can we talk about something else?" Rex asked.

"I've been listening to the whole time waiting for you to say that, Rex," Pandoria retorted. "Seriously, Zeke. You need to get married fast. Why haven't you confessed to Mòrag yet?"

"Wha-what-? You heard the whole thing?!"

"You didn't answer my question."

"Well, because…she's uhh…out of my league."

"You are a crown prince! That's not a valid excuse!"

Rex took the opportunity to sneak away and sit next to Pyra, who looked deep in thought.

"Oh, hi honey," she said.

"Hello."

"It's a nice day for a move, isn't it?"

"Yeah, I guess so."

"Rex, what kind of parent do you think I would be?"

"Huh? Why would you ask that? Blades can't have children."

"I'm not sure if they can't," Pyra said, staring at the ground.

"Huh? Pyra? You're not…are you?"

Pyra saw the concerned look on Rex's face. She reached over and took his hand.

"No, no Rex. I'm not pregnant or anything. I just wondered."

"Well, I mean you're nice and caring. I don't see why you would be any different as a parent. You know, you act like a mother to me sometimes."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Pyra asked, seemingly a bit defensive.

"Huh?"

"I just meant you are good at taking care of us."

"Oh…uh…I guess so…"

Mythra took a seat next to the two of them, then proceeded to interrupt.

"You two still don't know how to talk to the opposite sex. It's cute," Mythra retorted.

"And you do?" Rex asked.

"Shut up!" Mythra said, blushing.

"What kind of mom do you think Mythra would be?" Rex asked Pyra.

Mythra blushed even harder.

"The last thing I want to be is a parent! Shut up about it!" Mythra shouted.

"What about you, Nia?" Pyra asked as she noticed Nia and Zeke coming over.

"I'm a bit young to be thinking about that. I don't know, honestly," Nia said, after a few seconds of hesitation.

"You're the only one that for sure can have a child, though," Zeke commented.

"Thank you, Shellhead. Surely I didn't know that already!"

"Maybe we should talk about something else?" Rex suggested.

Azurda finally turned around after listening to all of the conversations. "Remember Rex, having a child also means you would be a father. Now how does that make you feel?" he said.

"Whaaat? I'm not ready for that! I have no idea about any of that stuff."

"Just don't be like my father," Zeke said.

"Corinne and I will always be here if you need advice. I look forward to being a great-grandparent though! Anyways, we are here, the ship awaits, and you should be off on your own."

The family talk stopped while they loaded their belongings onto the ship. Rex carried a few boxes, but then seemed to struggle with some of the kitchen supplies. Pyra came over to help.

"Honey, isn't salvaging supposed to make you stronger?"

"Huh?"

Pyra and Nia giggled.

"Looks like you're weaker than your Blades," Nia teased.

"Umm, isn't that supposed to be true? I'm just a human."

"He has a point," Pyra noted.

Pyra then reached over and picked Rex up.

"Ahhhh! What are you doing? You're embarrassing me, Pyra."

Pyra giggled as she carried Rex onto the ship. Mythra, Nia, and Zeke almost dropped their boxes as they laughed at the spectacle.

"Could you put me down, please?" Rex asked.

"Awww, you don't like me carrying you?"

"I mean you can do it, but maybe in private?"

Pyra nodded and carried Rex onto the ship. The damage was already done though as the rest of the group would forever remember the moment.

Inside the ship, the group appeared exhausted and most of them decided to take a nap. Although, Mythra decided she needed a shower, despite Nia telling her it was pointless since they would have to unload everything.

"Why didn't Rex just hire movers? He's so cheap!" Mythra complained.

"Probably because he thought we would help?" Nia replied.

"Who's side are you on anyways?"

"Neither, I'm just stating a fact. Anyways, I'm going for a catnap now."

Rex and Pyra also didn't feel like sleeping. Instead, Pyra again became fixated on having a family. Deep down, she thought it would be an interesting experience to raise a family. After all, Pyra seemed a natural when it came to managing their current household. She did all of the cooking and grocery shopping. She managed the budget so Mythra wouldn't splurge too much on unnecessary things. She planned most of their traveling, making sure that the group had a place to stay at night. Adding another member didn't seem to bother her. Still, it was going to be a new experience for everyone, even Rex who barely knew his parents. Corinne and Azurda could give some advice, but moving away from them meant that she couldn't constantly ask them for their input.

Rex could see that Pyra was deep in thought and asked her what was up.

"You seem to be thinking a lot lately. Do you have second thoughts about moving?" Rex asked.

"If we always acted on our second thoughts, we wouldn't make any decisions," Pyra replied.

"So you do have second thoughts?"

"Yes Rex, we are starting a life together with the loves of my life. I would never have thought that we would end up in this situation. You know, in my mind, I had planned so Mythra, and I wouldn't exist anymore. I thought that the amount of pain I put you through would make any relationship with me…impossible in the end. That's why I had thought that sacrificing myself would have been the right thing to do. Mythra and I both thought that. Clearly, we were wrong."

"Aw, Pyra. Why didn't you tell me any of this before?"

"Rex, do you really think that you would have stuck around if I told you everything that was about to happen?"

Rex thought for a moment and then replied. "Yes, I would have."

"Oh, Rex, that's quite charming, but that's much easier for you to say after the fact."

"You wanted me to stay though…you wanted to stay with me…why?"

"Well, for a selfish reason actually. I saw something in you. I felt that you would be the one that would make Elysium real. So yeah, I saved you because you were worth saving."

"So if anybody else would have found you in that shipwreck?"

"Well, any Driver could have activated me, yes. No Driver would likely be chosen by Jin and Malos. They didn't want anyone that could fight back. I'm sorry, I'm getting all caught up in the details."

"Yeah, I guess there's no need to dwell too long in the past."

Pyra reached out and grabbed Rex's hand.

"I know we are tired from moving, buutt…there is nobody here, and we still have a few hours until arrival," Pyra said, tugging at Rex, trying to pull him into an empty room with a bed.

"Ummm…I don't have any umm…aren't you uh scared that you might become a mom?"

"Oh, I don't know if Blades can have a baby, but I'm sure they can't. Come on!"

Pyra picked Rex up again and carried him into the room. She closed the door behind them and then turned the lock. The two of the jumped into bed. What they didn't realize was that on the other side of the wall, Mythra had just finished her shower. She heard a loud thump on the other side of the wall and pressed her ear against it. She heard Pyra moaning slightly.

"Titan's foot! Nia!"

"Yes, Mythra?"

"It seems Rex is in bed with Pyra and he didn't invite us! Let's go!"

"Not now, I'm tired," Nia yawned and seemed unable to move.

"Fine! I'll go alone," Mythra said.

Mythra tried to open the door and realized it was locked. Poppi, who stayed silent for a while poked her head into the living room.

"What is Mythra doing?" she whispered.

"Poppi, can we borrow your lockpicking skills?"

"Poppi happy to unlock door!" she used her tools, and the door popped open.

"Ahhhh!" Pyra shouted as she turned her head. She was lying on top of Rex.

"Shhh! It's just me," Mythra whispered.

"And Poppi!" said the artificial blade.

"You can leave now!" Mythra snapped.

"Poppi is artificial blade so not able to engage in se-"

"That's nice! Now please leave!" Mythra said, shutting the door.

"You don't have to treat her like that," Pyra commented.

"P-Pyra! Y-you're…"

"Oh sorry!" Pyra said, realizing that she was literally smothering Rex.

"Anyways, it's my turn!" Mythra snapped.

"Is it now? I don't see why we have to take turns."

Rex grinned slightly.

The two girls squeezed into one bed along with Rex. Outside the room, Poppi pressed her ear against the door before Tora came by.

"Poppi, what are you doing?" he asked.

"Listening to Rex having sex with Pyra and Mythra."

"You — what?"

"Why can't artificial blades—"

"Uhhh…because you uhh…just need a few more upgrades."

"I see…Poppi want Masterpon to work on sex upgrade as soon as possible."

Zeke walked into the room.

"What is this about a sex upgrade?" he asked.

"Oh, uhhh, nothing."

Zeke looked at the closed room door.

"Are they?"

"Yes!" Nia said, suddenly wide awake.

"Unlock this door," she said to Poppi.

She jumped into the room and closed the door quickly, leaving the others without a doubt that Rex was going to do just fine on his own.


	3. Move In Day - Part 2

**Life got busy, and that's led me to neglect all my writing whether it's this story or other writing. I'm still around though, but I've barely had time to write much so this one is probably a little too short.**

* * *

It had been several days since Rex first settled into their new home. They had just finished unpacking, and the girls already wanted to go on another adventure into the new Elysium territory. Rex, on the other hand, wanted to take some time to rest. Nia and Mythra still insisted on going on a trip. However, Pyra wanted to stay home. Her given reason was to keep Rex company, but it was well known that Pyra was worried that Rex would attempt to cook and burn the house down.

Thus, Nia and Mythra planned to go with Pandoria to explore the lands. They made Pandoria promise that she wouldn't bring Zeke along, trying to make this a girls-only event.

"Are you sure you two will be okay without me?" Rex asked.

"Yes. We are fine. Come on, can't a girl get by without her husband constantly doting over her?!" Mythra snapped.

"Uh, okay. I was making sure."

"Rex, why don't you let them pack? I'll keep you company while they are gone. You can keep doting over me if you'd like," Pyra said, gently dragging Rex out of Mythra's room.

"Ah, okay. You sure they will be okay?"

"Come on, Rex. We took down an Aegis together. They can survive on their own!"

"So, what do you want to do when they are gone?"

"There are a few things we need to do around the house. Why don't you give me a hand?"

"I can't cook or do anything like that," Rex said.

Pyra grinned from ear to ear. "What a perfect time to learn then?"

Rex's looked extremely concerned. "Weren't you afraid that I was going to burn the house down?"

"Right, so let's do it outside. I can make a campfire!"

"You're acting weird, Pyra."

"Weird? Why are you calling me weird?" Pyra said, sounding hurt.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it that way…" Rex said, realizing his mistake.

"You think I'm weird!"

"No, I don't! I'm sorry!"

"Then you're going to help me make food, outside right?"

"Yes, I'll do it," Rex said. "That was a close one," Rex thought.

"We're leaving!" Nia shouted.

"Already? You just barely finished breakfast," Rex commented.

"Yeah, see you later," Mythra said, giving Rex a quick hug and a small kiss on the forehead.

Nia was halfway out of the house before she turned back and gave Rex a kiss too. "Goodbye, Rex."

"Where's Pandoria?"

"We have to stop by Tantal to pick her up. Zeke doesn't want her to go off alone, but I think we can convince him," Mythra said.

"Really? How do you suppose you do that?"

"Take him to the bar and get him very drunk," Nia replied.

Rex looked very worried at the sound of that. "Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"We're not going to let him drink himself to death. We'll take him back to his father's place when we think he's had enough. Now, quit yapping, and see you soon Rex."

The girls left without any further protesting from Rex. As they went further, he felt a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"Rex, honey. They're gone now so we can go back to the house," Pyra said.

"Oh, sure, I guess so. Hmm, so what are we going to do today?"

"Well, actually, I've wanted to plant flowers outside, but the ground is hard to dig up. Would you like to give me a hand?"

"You mean you're going to ask me to do work?"

Pyra smiled wide. "Well, yes. Having the other two girls around makes it harder to get stuff done sometimes. Now, we have a chance to fix up things we haven't gotten around to; it's part of getting a house, you know."

"Huh?"

"Here's a shovel, come on, I'll help you out!" She grabbed Rex's other hand and nearly dragged him to the ground.

"Jeez! Alright! I'm coming!"

The two spent the rest of the morning working outside on what Pyra presumably wanted to turn into a flower/vegetable garden. Fortunately, Pyra shared in the workload and didn't leave Rex out to do the work alone. However, Rex did appear surprised at his wife's constant demands. After all, he never really saw this side of Pyra.

"No, Rex. We need to make the hole deeper," Pyra complained.

"Isn't it deep enough?" Rex asked.

"I just said it wasn't." Pyra sighed. "Can you just listen to me?"

"Hey, Pyra. Can I ask a question?"

"Uh, sure? What's up?"

"How come you're acting so different today?"

Pyra blushed. "D-different? Different how? I don't feel like I'm acting any differently. D-don't be ridiculous, Rex."

"I'm not, it just seems that you are, umm…a little more demanding than usual."

"Oh, come on Rex. I ask you to dig a few holes, and you're calling me demanding?"

"It's not the ask. It's how you are asking."

"If you don't want to help, that's fine. You can go inside, and I'll do this on my own," Pyra snapped.

Not wanting to be alone, Rex backed off from his position.

"No, no. It's fine; I'm more than happy to-"

"You don't sound happy!"

"Pyra, what's going on? Is there something you need to tell me that you've kept bottled up all this time?"

"It's nothing, Rex. I'm…" Pyra sighed as she sat down.

"Just what?"

"You know, it's been so long since we've been alone together."

"Well, that's true. I mean the last time we were alone together was when you saved my life."

"I know, so I'm…I want us to do something alone together."

"I see."

"Also, you know, I do feel a little funny," Pyra said. "I'll be right back!"

Pyra rushed into the house and raced for the bathroom. Rex crept closely behind. Moments later, he heard Pyra vomit.

"Pyra! Is everything alright?"

"Y-yes. I don't know what's gotten into me."

"It must be the heat. Here, let me go get you some water," Rex said.

Rex sprinted to the kitchen and got Pyra a glass of water. He handed Pyra the glass.

"I think you should lie down for a bit," Rex said.

"I wish Nia were here," Rex thought to himself. "She would know what to do."

Rex took Pyra by the hand and helped her to their room.

"I'm fine, Rex. There's no need to fuss over me."

"I know you're a Blade, but that doesn't make you invincible," Rex said as Pyra pulled back the covers and slid into bed.

"Hey, Rex. Do you care to join me?" Pyra asked as she noticed Rex was about to take a step toward the door.

"Ummm. Okay. Shouldn't I finish the flower…"

"It's too hot outside. Come on, aren't you supposed to be taking care of me? Nia isn't here with her healing arts."

"I can see that…whoaaa!"

Pyra reached out and grabbed Rex's hand, pulling him into bed.

"It's kind of funny that I'm stronger than you."

"Aren't most Blades stronger than their drivers?"

"I guess."

"You know, if this keeps up, you should probably see a doctor. Perhaps we should plan to head to Mor Ardain once the others get back."

Pyra leaned over to kiss Rex. However, as she just vomited, this made Rex gag a little. Nevertheless, he tried his best to ignore the smell.

"You worry too much, Rex."

"I know, we've seen a lot of things together and honestly, I haven't lost those memories."

"I see, perhaps we should— ugh."

"You alright Pyra?"

"Excuse me a second!" Pyra said as she bolted for the bathroom again.

Rex sighed and followed her down the hallway.

* * *

"Are you sure you know where we are?" Nia asked. "Mythra, we're lost aren't we?"

"Shut up! I would never get us lost," Mythra snapped. She looked around for any sort of landmark that they may have passed.

"None of these maps are any good," Pandoria commented. "We need someone with navigation skills here."

"Gah, I don't know where we are!" Mythra said.

"Who usually does the navigating?" Pandoria thought. "Aha…it's Rex!"

"Oh, Mythra, I told you it was a bad idea not to bring Rex and Pyra. Pyra's the calm and collected one, and Rex knows how to navigate," she said.

"Shut up! We can do this without Rex!"

The ground suddenly began to shake.  
"Don't look now, but there's a huge Rotbart…oh and a Queen Arachno!" Nia said.

"We have to fight!"

Nia assumed her human form and Mythra and Pandoria became her Blades.

"We have no affinity with each other!" Nia said.

"We'll just have to wing it!" Mythra shouted.

"Uh, okay, umm… Ray of Punishment!"

"I'm not ready yet!"

"Well, why is Rex able to do it so quickly?"

"I'm ready now," Mythra said. The light attack knocked the rotbart off its feet, and the Arachno decided to run off.

"Quick! Let's just get out of here!" Pandoria suggested, given that the lack of affinity made the fight futile.

The three of them found two large bushes and quickly crouched behind them before the Rotbart could get up. The rampaging Rotbart roared angrily but wasn't able to figure out where they went. Eventually, it gave up and wandered away into a nearby forest.

"Well, that could have been a lot worse!" Nia retorted.

"I wonder how Rex and Pyra are doing?" thought Nia. "Surely better off than we are."

* * *

After another trip to the bathroom, Pyra finally seemed to feel better. Despite this, Rex decided Pyra should go to a Blade Doctor. That meant a trip to Mor Ardain which Pyra insisted was unnecessary.

"I'm fine, Rex."

"It can't hurt to see someone right?"

"I guess so, should we wait for the others to get back?"

"They're going to take a while though."

"Actually we're back," Mythra said, poking her head into the room.

"What? I thought you girls would camp out overnight?"

"Nope, Nia sucks as our Driver."

"No, you suck as a Blade."

Rex frowned and looked on with concern.

"What happened?" he asked Pandoria.

"Oh, you know, Nia tried to use Mythra as a Blade because a Rotbart attacked us. You know what happens when you have no affinity with your Blade."

"Oh, well, perhaps I should have tagged along?"

"Then it wouldn't be a girls only adventure."

"Okay, bring Mòrag next time."

"She's too busy," Nia said.

"Then you should try to practice with Mythra and Pyra as your Blades then," Rex suggested.

"What's wrong with Pyra?" Mythra asked.

"She had some nausea and threw up a few times."

"Oh, is she pregnant?" Mythra asked.

The look on Pyra's face turned into one of terror.

"What? Mythra! No!"

"How can you be sure?" Mythra said, arms folded. "You definitely should see a doctor."

"B-Blades can't get pregnant!"

Nia could no longer hide her laughter.

"Pyra's going to be a mom!" she snickered.

"Shut up! It could be you too!" Pyra snapped.

"I should go," Pandoria said, slipping out the back door and heading for the docks for a ship bound for Tantal.

"Alright, everyone, just calm down. We are going to Mor Ardain to find a doctor that can get to the bottom of this," Rex said.

"Sure, just don't be surprised, Pyra."

"It could be you next, Mythra," Pyra said through gritted teeth.

"Anyways, Rex, don't forget this might make you a father."

"Don't forget that this makes you a mother too," Rex replied.

"Nah, I'm just going to be mean. You don't want me doing any mom things."

"No, if I'm going to be partially a mother, so are you!" Nia said flatly.

"Let's head for Mor Ardain tomorrow."

"Good! I can't wait to tell Mòrag!"

"Ugh, Titan's foot!" Pyra shouted. "Don't you dare tell her anything. Anyways, I should probably get dinner started."

"Oh no, I'll go ahead and cook, since you're sick," Rex offered.

Pyra burst into laughter.

"That's a funny joke, Rex. You? Cooking? I'll be fine. Seriously, you just go and relax with Nia and Mythra."


End file.
